Utahraptor
The New World (New World Episode 1.1)}} Utahraptor is the largest known member of the Theropod Dinosaur family Dromaeosauridae, and dates from the Early Cretaceous period (about 126 million years ago). In Primeval Episode 1.4 Helen Cutter mentioned that she at some met a Utahraptor in the Jurassic, although this creature is from the Cretaceous. In Primeval: New World ''The New World (New World Episode 1.1) Two Utahraptors came through an Anomaly to Stanley Park in the present day and stalked the park. One raptor chased Evan Cross and Dylan Weir back through the Anomaly, and Evan and Dylan then returned through the Anomaly to the Present. The Anomaly then closed behind Dylan and Evan before the Utahraptor could follow them back through to the Present, leaving it back in the Cretaceous and the second raptor marooned in the Present. The remaining Utahraptor then travelled to and attacked a maintenance tunnel, brutally killing a homeless person there. When Tony Drake tracked the raptor to the tunnel, it killed him as well. Some time later, the Utahraptor returned to Stanley Park and attacked Evan and the Special Projects Group at a Pteranodon nest. The Pteranodon and the Utahraptor then fought and the Pteranodon managed to kill the raptor before itself falling unconscious. The two creatures were subsequently taken back to Cross Photonics, and frozen in the building's freezer room until the team could return them to their own time. Non-Canon In the Future, at least one Utahraptor became caught up in Chaos, an Anomaly creature. Trivia *Some sources state that the unidentified Raptor species commonly seen in the original ''Primeval programme is Utahraptor. However, the Raptors of the unidentified species are the wrong size to be Utahraptors, and they look different from the Utahraptors in New World. *Helen Cutter mentioned in Episode 1.4 that she met a Utahraptor in the Jurassic, but Utahraptor lived in the Cretaceous. Some fans believe that the Utahraptor Helen met had come through an Anomaly from the Cretaceous to the Jurassic. *After the Utahraptor in The New World was defeated by the Pteranodon and frozen at Cross Photonics, it was initially uncertain whether the raptor was killed or unconscious after the fight with the Pteranodon; however, it was indicated by Mac in Fear of Flying that the Utahraptor had indeed died in the fight. Errors *The Utahraptors in Primeval: New World are slightly smaller than the real life ones would have been. It has been suggested by a few fans that the raptors in New World may have been juveniles. *The Utahraptors in New World had an incredibly thin layer of primitive "feathers", while in reality Utahraptor probably would have been cloaked from head to toe by the feathers and would have had small "wings". *The website states that Utahraptor lived in the Late Cretaceous. In reality, it lived in the Early Cretaceous. References Category:Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Creatures owned by Cross Photonics Category:Cross Photonics Creatures Category:Non-Canon Creatures